Outclaws
]] The Outclaws are a group of dragons led by Thorn, who later becomes the queen of the SandWings at the end of The Brightest Night. They lived primarily in the Scorpion Den, although they have other secret dens scattered around the kingdom. The town is mostly populated by SandWings, but a few other tribes have been seen in the den, where the Outclaws hide from the effects of the War of SandWing Succession. This is also where Princess Sunny would have grown up if Dune hadn't tricked Thorn and taken her egg. The Outclaws are very loyal to Thorn, shown by Qibli and the others that follow her. Qibli showed to be very protective of their leader and said that there were others behind him who would make Sunny sorry if she was tricking Thorn. To create peace and order, Thorn took over the oasis and, with the water, restored order, and regularly distributed it among everyone. The Outclaws try to feed all dragonets in the Scorpion Den to prevent starvation. The Outclaws also take from the rich and give to the poor. They attempt to make sure that the Scorpion Den doesn't dissolve into fighting and blood, as it once was before. However, it is clear that many living in the Scorpion Den do not trust Thorn and the Outclaws. This was shown when one mother refused to let them feed her dragonet because she thought that it was just a plot to recruit dragons for the war, therefore letting the dragonet become skinny and frail. Other dragons fear them, as they quickly disappeared at the appearance of Six-Claws. It is thought that the Outclaws were founded around seven or six years ago, counting from the events in The Brightest Night. When Thorn took control of the SandWing kingdom after the events of the war, the Outclaws became members of Queen Thorn's royal guard. Vulture and his Talons of Power took over most of the Scorpion Den. Current Known Outclaw Members * Queen Thorn (formerly) * Qibli (formerly) * Six-Claws (formerly) * Armadillo * Addax (formerly) * Dune † (formerly) * Tawny (formerly) * Parch (formerly) * Kindle History The Brightest Night Sunny followed Preyhunter, Fierceteeth, and Strongwings, to the Scorpion Den, leading her to the Outclaws. She met up with Six-Claws, who brought her to Thorn, and caught a glimpse of what the life in the city was like on the way. When Sunny was captured by Addax and sent to what was then Burn's stronghold, the Outclaws came to rescue her. They were fighting a losing battle, and Sunny begged Peril to stop the fight. After doing so, Sunny met up with Thorn and parted ways; Thorn and her Outclaws went back to the Scorpion Den and Sunny went first to Jade Mountain so she could see her father, Stonemover, then to the Rainforest Kingdom after a short detour. Darkness of Dragons Qibli joined the Outclaws when his mother (Cobra) sold him to Thorn. This is shown in his flashback. Trivia * The name Outclaws is a play on the word outlaws, which means a fugitive from the law. * Many dragons in the Scorpion Den don't trust Thorn or the Outclaws, particularly members of Qibli's family. Cobra forbade Qibli, Rattlesnake, and Sirroco from going to the oasis the Outclaws took over, for fear that they would be kidnapped or turned into Outclaws themselves. Vulture also described the Outclaws to Qibli as "basically a cult". Gallery Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 8.33.09 AM.png|Qibli by QueenClam Armadillo.png|Armadillo by QueenClam Six-Claws.png SandWingTDLA.png QIBLIII.jpg Six-claws.png Camelbyheronthemudwing.png|Colored SandWing by Heron the MudWing QueenThorn.png|Thorn with added background by Heron the MudWing ThornQCref.png|SandWing|link=Queen Thorn fr:Rebailes pl:Smoczyńcy ru:Вольные когти Category:SandWing History Category:The Outclaws Category:Groups and Organizations